<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Baby by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787561">Cherry Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG'>TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A+ Parenting, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional neglect of a child, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Genital Piercing, Good Friend Eskel (The Witcher), Guilt, I may be a little salty about sex ed, Jaskier is 17, Jaskier said "Fuck your gender norms", Jaskier | Dandelion in Lingerie, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pansexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Sex Toys, Shame, Slut Jaskier | Dandelion, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Statutory Rape, Trans Character, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Male Character, Wet &amp; Messy, bratty Jaskier, morality crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"</p><p>Eskel grunts. He's obviously barely awake. "How hypothetical are we talking here?"</p><p>Geralt grimaces at his ceiling. "Uh, completely hypothetical. No connection to anyone dead or alive."</p><p>"Right." There's some shuffling of blankets and Eskel grunts again as he shifts on his bed. "Do I need alcohol for this?"</p><p>"Depends. Your mileage may vary."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to preface this with two things.</p><p>1) I'm a more or less cis woman. Geralt in this is a trans man. I obviously don't know what that feels like. Therefore, I consulted with some transmasc and AFAB/NB friends of mine. Their input is absolutely invaluable to me. Much love to Q &amp; M (what is this, a James Bond movie?) for their willingness to talk about these things and their relentless support of my bullshit, and to P for their additional input. ❤</p><p>2) Jaskier is just shy of his 18th birthday here. Geralt is in his early 30s. Yes, this can be problematic.<br/>Thing is, I was Jaskier in 2002. I met my husband when I was 18 years and 3 months old. He turned 36 a week later. We got married, had a couple of pretty awesome kids. We're still together. I wasn't groomed or abused, and while I am completely aware that A LOT of relationships with an age gap of that size are highly sketchy, I resent the implication that the younger partner is *always* a victim, a narrative I've seen a lot these last couple of days. Don't call me a victim. I'm not one, and I never was. Don't cheapen the meaning of the word.<br/>Keep your eyes open, and when there are signs of grooming/abuse, absolutely speak up.</p><p>As a side note, my mental image of Geralt for this is heavily based on how <a href="https://twitter.com/marbledgummies?s=09">Cedric</a> draws modern Geralt, minus the facial piercings. I adore the look, but I doubt the Pankratzs would hire someone who looks like that, ergo this Geralt only gets piercings he can cover.</p><p>Please look at the end notes for a short note/CW about language used to refer to Geralt's genitals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt has absolutely had it with this kid.</p><p>He has been a bodyguard for a long fucking time, and he's rarely had a client that drove him as crazy as Jaskier does. The kid is spoiled beyond belief, and Geralt is constantly tempted to smack some sense into his pretty little head.</p><p>Because that right there is the problem. Jaskier is <em> pretty </em> and he knows it, but he's also sheltered. He doesn't know what flirting with random guys far older than him can lead to. Geralt knows far too well what it can lead to.</p><p>Talking to Jaskier had brought about an outcome he should've foreseen. The kid had thrown his head back, exposing that creamy neck as he laughed.</p><p>"What, are you jealous, Geralt? Am I not giving you enough attention?" There had been a glint in Jaskier's eye that made Geralt's insides clench uncomfortably, and he gritted his teeth, grabbed the kid by the scruff of his shirt, and dragged him up to his room. Jaskier had laughed again, anticipation evident in his voice. "Oho, that was quick! Going to ravish me now, are you? Whatever would my parents think!"</p><p>The look on his face when Geralt all but tossed him into his room and then pulled the door closed with a glare and the order to, "Stay here, and shut the fuck up," had been priceless.</p><p>Unfortunately that whole event seems to have only spurred Jaskier on even more. He's demanding to go to the shopping centre nearly every day now, in increasingly skimpy outfits, and Geralt's patience is running out.</p><p>Two weeks after their "talk", Jaskier appears downstairs in what can barely be called shorts. It's glorified underwear, and Geralt can see absolutely <em> everything.</em> Not that that's anything new - Jaskier's family has a pool, and the kid spends so much time lounging out there it's a fucking surprise he hasn't developed webbed hands and feet yet. And of course Jaskier favours ridiculously tiny swim trunks that leave nothing to the imagination.</p><p>Now, he's wearing those panties masquerading as outerwear and a t shirt that alone probably costs more than everything Geralt is wearing combined, and Geralt gives him a look. "I thought you were going to get dressed."</p><p>"I am dressed!" He actually does a little twirl, grinning at Geralt, clearly thinking that he's being particularly clever.</p><p>"You're not going out in that."</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I am."</p><p>"Uh, no, you're definitely not."</p><p>Jaskier narrows his eyes. "You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do."</p><p>"On the contrary. Your dad is <em> paying me </em> to tell you what to do. And you are absolutely, one hundred percent not going out in that."</p><p>"Why the fuck not?!"</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes. "Do you <em> want </em> to get dragged off by some guy who loses it because of how you look?"</p><p>"That's victim blaming. <em> And </em> slut shaming." Jaskier blows a lock of hair out of his face. "Didn't think you were that old-fashioned."</p><p>The thing is, he's not. Not usually. But the thought of Jaskier going out there looking like a three course meal, desperately begging random guys for attention? Yeah, that makes Geralt's skin crawl.</p><p>"It's not being old-fashioned, it's being realistic. Those," he points at the shorts, "are barely underwear. And you're not going to the shopping centre in them."</p><p>The kid narrows his eyes. "Watch me." And with that he turns on his heel and leaves the room.</p><p>Geralt is stunned for a second. Then he scrambles after Jaskier, who is already at the front door. Geralt grabs him by the arm and spins him around; Jaskier stumbles and falls, his back connecting heavily with the door. It knocks the breath out of him.</p><p>"What the fuck, Jaskier?" Geralt gets in his face, slams a hand against the door. "Are you that desperate to get some random guy to fuck you?"</p><p>Jaskier's nose scrunches up, and his eyes narrow. "What if I am?"</p><p>Geralt stares back at him, disbelief coursing through him.  "You're joking."</p><p>"No, I'm not! I'm old enough, and I want it! But the only guys who are interested in me are sweaty jocks in my school who wouldn't know their elbow from their dick if they didn't need to know about how to protect either during sports!"</p><p>Geralt can't help but snort a laugh at that, mostly because he remembers the type all too well. Jaskier's lips twitch into a grin, and Geralt schools his face into neutrality again. "Still, you can't just go out there looking like this and try and pick up just anyone. You'll get hurt."</p><p>There's a sudden, dangerous glint in Jaskier's eyes, and Geralt frantically rewinds what he just said to figure out what exactly put that glint there. Then Jaskier licks his lips. "What <em> do </em> I look like, Geralt?"</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Geralt takes a step back, scowling at the kid. He's leaning back against the door now, one hand unsubtly toying with the collar of his shirt. Geralt grits his teeth. "Like trouble."</p><p>Jaskier's grin widens. "Good, exactly what I was going for." He pushes himself away from the door then and steps into Geralt's space. "I've been wondering, you know? If the reason that you get so angry at my behaviour is more than just professional concern. If maybe you'd like to be the one I'm trying to lure into my bed."</p><p>"Kid, you have no idea what you're saying." He glares at Jaskier, hoping to scare him off this path, but of course he forgets that Jaskier has never once been scared of him. Which, considering his job, is at least somewhat good. In this case however, it's extremely inconvenient.</p><p>"Oh, I know exactly what I'm saying," Jaskier replies. He reaches out, hesitating only for a second before he presses his palm against Geralt's chest. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"</p><p>"Jaskier-"</p><p>"I'm asking you, nicely, to please fuck me, Geralt. I mean, it's basically your job, right? You're supposed to keep me safe, and if you don't want me to go out there so I can find someone to fuck me, you'll have to dissuade me." He's grinning by the end of that declaration, his hand moving down Geralt's chest, over his abs. He grabs the kid's wrist when he reaches Geralt's waistband.</p><p>"Stop. You don't-"</p><p>Jaskier surges forward. He catches Geralt off-guard, still too focused on the hand currently pressed against his stomach, and all of a sudden Jaskier is kissing him.</p><p>It's not a particularly good kiss. The angle is all wrong, and Jaskier's teeth knock against Geralt's lips, but the kid is enthusiastic, Geralt has to give him that. It takes him far too long to remember that they're in the hallway of Jaskier's house, the hallway his parents could walk into at any moment, and he pushes the kid away with a reluctance he doesn't want to analyse too closely right now.</p><p>"Fuck, Jaskier-"</p><p>The kid hums, eyes closed and lips parted. His cheeks are rosy. "That was the plan, yes."</p><p>Geralt lets go of his wrist and steps away again; Jaskier sways a little, and Geralt puts a steadying hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to fuck you," he hisses, and now the kid blinks open his eyes.</p><p>"Why not? I want you to! If you're worried about my age, I looked it up! I'm seventeen, it's perfectly legal. And besides, it's my birthday in, like, two weeks." He smiles, like that solves the whole problem. Geralt groans and rubs a hand over his face.</p><p>"Jaskier, I can't fuck you. I'm… I'm too old for you, and I'm supposed to keep you safe, not molest you myself."</p><p>Jaskier huffs. "You wouldn't be molesting me, we'd have consensual sex that would, hopefully, be pleasurable for both of us. Everybody wins!"</p><p>Geralt stares him down when he asks, "How many people have you slept with?"</p><p>"I, uh." Jaskier turns fucking crimson, and that is all the answer Geralt needs.</p><p>"You're a virgin."</p><p>Incredibly, the kid blushes even harder. Geralt wasn't aware it was even possible to turn this shade of red. "I haven't had somebody else stick their dick into me, no, but I've had sex. And I have toys. It's the twenty-first century, Geralt, honestly." He rolls his eyes.</p><p>The revelation that Jaskier owns sex toys, that he has fucked himself with them, sends heat pooling in Geralt's stomach, sudden and highly unwelcome. He did <em> not </em> need that mental image. Gritting his teeth, he steps back, further away from Jaskier. "I'm still not going to fuck you."</p><p>Jaskier's mouth twists down, and his shoulders curl forward. "Okay, be that way." He runs a hand through his hair, his jaw working, and then he turns towards the stairs. "I don't want to go out anymore. I'll be in my room."</p><p>Geralt rubs his cheek as he watches the kid climb the stairs. How the fuck do those shorts not burst at the seams with his movement? "Don't climb out the window. You know what happened last time."</p><p>Jaskier grumbles something unintelligible, then disappears around the corner. A moment later, a door slams. Geralt stands rooted to the spot a moment longer, his hand straying between his legs to cup himself before he realises he's doing it. The pressure feels fantastic, and that's also what has him snapping out of his daze. He pulls his hand away as though he's been burned, cursing a blue streak.</p><p>Fuck, this kid is going to be the death of him.</p>
<hr/><p>He sees very little of Jaskier for the rest of the day. Geralt had positioned himself on a couch on the upstairs landing, reading, and every now and then he can hear Jaskier muttering angrily to himself, and he comes out twice to use the bathroom, but he doesn't acknowledge Geralt's presence at all. When evening comes, his shift ends, and once the replacement arrives, he hightails it out of there.</p><p>It's not until he's home, after he has had dinner and tried to distract himself by watching TV and having to declare defeat when that doesn't work, that he reluctantly allows his thoughts to stray back to Jaskier's proposition. </p><p>The kid had been so fucking eager, it's almost sad. Geralt knows he's not particularly close with his parents, both too busy to pay him much attention beyond throwing their money at him. They also seem to dislike pretty much everything about their son: the way he dresses, the things he's interested in, the fact that he's very clearly not straight and doesn't even attempt to hide it. It doesn't surprise Geralt in the slightest that the kid looks for outside validation this way.</p><p>It's a common enough thing: emotionally neglected child acts out to catch their parents' attention, even if it's the negative kind. Jaskier excels at that.</p><p>Later, when Geralt is in bed and trying to go to sleep, another thought occurs to him. Jaskier has been teasing Geralt about being jealous for a while now.  What if… What if none of this is about Jaskier actually trying to find some random guy to fuck him? What if this has been about Geralt the whole time?</p><p>For a brief moment, he allows himself to imagine it. He thinks about sliding his hands into that luscious brown hair, holding Jaskier in place as he kisses him, as he bites his way down his throat. He wonders what the kid would feel like, pressed against him, what he'd look like between his legs, sucking his cock. Imagines the tight heat of him around his fingers, the weight of Jaskier's cock on his tongue.</p><p>Geralt's hand is between his legs, and it doesn't take him long to come, his toes curling and thighs shaking with the intensity of it.</p><p>When his breathing has returned to somewhat normal, he stares up at the dark ceiling, cursing himself. This is going to be a problem.</p>
<hr/><p>He calls Eskel the next morning. His dreams had been filled with sky-blue eyes and he needs to talk to someone who - hopefully - won't judge him.</p><p>"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"</p><p>Eskel grunts. He's obviously barely awake. "How hypothetical are we talking here?"</p><p>Geralt grimaces at his ceiling. "Uh, completely hypothetical. No connection to anyone dead or alive."</p><p>"Right." There's some shuffling of blankets and Eskel grunts again as he shifts on his bed. "Do I need alcohol for this?"</p><p>"Depends. Your mileage may vary."</p><p>"Okay. Let's not drag this out."</p><p>He takes a deep breath. "Pretend a seventeen year old kid asks you to fuck them, otherwise they'll go out and find some random guy to do it. They're a virgin and really chomping at the bit for it. What do you do?"</p><p>Eskel is quiet for so long that Geralt starts to panic just a little. When he does speak, he asks, "This hypothetical kid wouldn't happen to be the one you're being paid to look after?"</p><p>"Hypothetically speaking? Yeah, it's him."</p><p>His brother hums. "Well, that's a tough situation. Do you think he'd actually try and find someone else?"</p><p>"He's been trying for weeks. Wanted me to take him to the shopping centre yesterday in the skimpiest pair of shorts I have seen in my entire life. I have underwear that covers more." He scratches his chin absently. His stubble itches. "I told him he's absolutely not allowed to go out looking like that, he accused me of slut shaming and threatened to just go on his own. Only spilled the beans about wanting me to fuck him when I stopped him."</p><p>"Damn. Kid's got some balls on him."</p><p>Geralt thinks, unbidden, of Jaskier in his stupid swim trunks, wet and glistening, the fabric clinging to his skin. He winces. "That he does. What the fuck am I supposed to do, Eskel? He's <em> seventeen </em>, for fuck's sake. I have a choice between fucking a seventeen year old virgin, and risking him running off to get railed by some psycho in a parking lot."</p><p>"Hold up, he's a <em> virgin</em>?"</p><p>"That's what you're focusing on here? Not the fact that he's jailbait?"</p><p>"Age of consent is sixteen."</p><p>Geralt sighs. "I don't want to know why you know that."</p><p>"I know that because I like knowing things. Random facts that I'll never need. For example, did you know that a jiffy is one hundredth of a second?"</p><p>Geralt stares at the ceiling. What the fuck? "I did not know that."</p><p>"Well, now you do. Anyway, back to your problem. If the kid is really that desperate, you'd be doing him a favour. Nobody deserves to have their first time being fucked by some rando bent over a car boot."</p><p>"Eskel, let me repeat myself: the kid is seventeen. I was sixteen when he was <em> born </em>, for fuck's sake."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"<em>And</em>?! I'm wondering if maybe I should've called Lambert instead. What the fuck, man."</p><p>"Look. The fact that we're even having this conversation means that, one, you're considering it, and two, you're aware of the moral conundrum. Is he young? Hell yes, he is. But here's the thing: he's seventeen. He's allowed to want and have sex. And you can't stop him from going out there and getting himself railed into next week forever. All you can do is make sure it happens in a way that will keep him safe."</p><p>Geralt's jaw works as he mulls this over. The problem is, Eskel is right. He doesn't have a lot of options here. "Fuck."</p><p>"You know I'm right."</p><p>"Unfortunately."</p><p>Eskel chuckles. "Just… be good to him. I know you will be. Kid couldn't ask for a better man to pop his cherry."</p><p>Geralt gags slightly. "Gods, I hate you."</p><p>His brother laughs. "No, you don't." After a moment he grows serious again. "Does he know?"</p><p>"Course not. It's not exactly something that comes up while I'm driving him to school." He grimaces again. Fucking hell.</p><p>"How do you think he'll react?"</p><p>"Honestly? I have no idea. But the kid is so fucking queer, I doubt it'll be an issue. He has this little bracelet with the new pride flag, you know the one?" Eskel hums. "Guess I'll just have to take my chances."</p><p>"Well, if he's that horny for you, I doubt that's gonna change when he sees your equipment."</p><p>Geralt sighs as he covers his eyes with his free hand. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."</p><p>"Definitely wasn't on my bingo card for today." Eskel chuckles. "Right, might as well get up. Fuck, it's still dark out. You're officially my least favourite brother."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, fuck you, too."</p><p>"And Geralt? Good luck."</p>
<hr/><p>Geralt can't recall the last time he was this nervous. Years and years ago, probably. In any case, he's nervous as fuck now, walking up to the house.</p><p>Jaskier is in the garden, judging from the music coming from the back of the house, and Geralt nods to his colleague. The man fills him in on what happened during the night - which amounts to "nothing" - and takes his leave, and Geralt walks over to where Jaskier is already sunbathing, stretched out on his stomach on a lounge chair.</p><p>"You're gonna get cancer if you keep doing that," he says by way of greeting. Jaskier just grunts and flips him off over his shoulder. Geralt rolls his eyes and sits in a chair under one of the big parasols. He watches Jaskier for a long moment, really lets himself look now.</p><p>The kid is lithe, still growing into his long limbs. There's a smattering of dark hair all over him, especially on his chest, Geralt knows. He can't help but stare at the dip of his back, the swell of his arse, to imagine what it would feel like to wrap his hands around that slim waist as he fucks the kid.</p><p>Gods, he's going straight to hell.</p><p>"You're staring," Jaskier says quietly, and Geralt nearly jumps out of his skin. The kid hasn't moved, just opened his eyes to watch Geralt watching him. Sneaky little shit.</p><p>"I'm not staring, I'm looking."</p><p>"Looking at my arse."</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes. "Didn't hear you complaining about that yesterday."</p><p>Jaskier watches him a moment longer, then rolls over onto his back. Geralt drags his eyes away. "Are you gonna do anything about it?"</p><p>Geralt sighs, rubs at his eyes. "Listen, Jaskier, you can't keep doing this. You're still so young, you have time, you don't need to rush into-"</p><p>"You're right. I don't <em> need </em> to." He sits up, leaning back so he catches his weight on his hands. It puts all of him on shameless display. Geralt keeps his eyes on his face. "But I <em> want </em> to. I want you to fuck me, Geralt. I should've been more upfront about it but… I didn't know how. I thought… Ah fuck, I don't know what I was thinking."</p><p>He snorts. "You're thinking with your dick, like any teenage boy does. I don't blame you. But you need to be smart about this." Geralt leans forward, rests his elbows on his knees. "I'm literally twice your age, Jaskier. You should go and find yourself some nice uni boy."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"What do you mean, why? Because-"</p><p>"If nice uni boys were my type, do you think we'd be having this conversation? I would be out there riding all the dicks I could get my hands on, but that's not what I want." Jaskier pushes himself forward, gets to his feet. Geralt sits back, leans away from him. "I want you, Geralt. Wanted you from the moment I saw you."</p><p>"Jaskier-" The kid is far too close now, stepping smoothly between Geralt's spread knees. Geralt can almost feel the heat radiating from his skin.</p><p>"Please, Geralt," he breathes, and he drags his fingertips through the hair leading down to his dick. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"</p><p>It ought to be clumsy. A child playing at sexiness, and in a sense it is. It's awkward, the way everyone is at seventeen, but when Jaskier pulls his lower lip between his teeth, Geralt has to admit that he doesn't stand a chance. Never did, once Jaskier had truly set his sights on him.</p><p>"You are," he hears himself say, "you're so fucking pretty it hurts to look at you."</p><p>Jaskier's face brightens as the meaning of Geralt's words registers. It's like looking at the sun. A moment later, Jaskier is in his lap, his arms around Geralt's neck, and fuck going to hell, it feels so ridiculously good. Jaskier fits against him just right, his weight comforting and exactly what Geralt has been missing.</p><p>Before he knows it, his hand is on the back of Jaskier's neck and he's pulling him closer, and then they're kissing and Geralt is about to lose it entirely. When it's not weirdly rushed and more like an attack, Jaskier is actually a pretty good kisser, soft and pliant without being passive, and he moans into Geralt's mouth when he pulls him closer with his hand splayed across the small of the kid's back.</p><p>Then Geralt remembers that they're outside, in the mansion's garden where anybody could walk in on them, and he gently pushes Jaskier back. The boy is breathing heavily, his pupils wide and his lips red, and Geralt almost gives in again when Jaskier whimpers pitifully.</p><p>"Not out here, Jaskier, we can't- Someone could see us."</p><p>"Hmm, right." Jaskier's eyes flutter. "That would be bad, I guess." It should not surprise Geralt that the kid has an exhibitionist streak. Maybe he's just too turned on to think clearly. "Meet me in my room?"</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He's going to take this kid's virginity in his childhood bedroom, because apparently that's his life now.</p><p>"There's something you need to know," he says as Jaskier climbs off his lap, and blue eyes turn back to him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He should be used to this at this point in his life but somehow it never gets easier. At least with online dating and hook-ups he can be honest upfront. Telling someone in the middle of things is always awkward at best.</p><p>He looks up at Jaskier, keeping his face neutral when he says, "I don't have a dick."</p><p>Jaskier frowns. Then he frowns harder. "I don't understand."</p><p>Geralt sighs. "I'm trans, Jaskier."</p><p>The kid stares back at him for a second longer, then he says, "Oh. <em> Oh</em>! You have a-" He motions at Geralt's crotch, then clasps his hands behind his back. "Okay."</p><p>What.</p><p>"What do you mean, <em> okay</em>?"</p><p>"What do you think I mean? It's not what I was expecting but." He waves a hand at Geralt. "You're you, with or without a dick. And it doesn't change anything for me, I still want you to fuck me."</p><p>Huh.</p><p>"Okay. Right. I'll just…" He's flustered all of a sudden. This easy acceptance is strange, unexpected, and he can feel heat rising into his cheeks.</p><p>"Geralt." Jaskier is back between his knees suddenly, smiling down at him. "I'll be in my room." And just like that, he turns around and sashays into the house, leaving Geralt sitting there, alone and fucking <em> throbbing </em> with desire.</p><p>What the actual fuck.</p>
<hr/><p>He takes a couple of minutes to calm himself before he gets to his feet. So this is actually happening. Right.</p><p>Geralt goes back to his car, trying to look inconspicuous. His bag sits in the boot, like always. Eskel had nearly pissed himself laughing when he found it while he was helping Geralt unload horse feed, but when Geralt pointed out that you never know when you might come across some gorgeous twink in desperate need of a dicking, his brother hadn't really had a good counter argument.</p><p>Now that moment seems to have arrived. He checks the contents quickly before zipping it up again and locking the car. There's anticipation simmering in his belly, making him squirm.</p><p>His own desire for the kid aside, Geralt knows that this is wrong. The kid is a virgin. He's a fucking <em> minor</em>, regardless of age of consent laws. Geralt has no business being anywhere near that tight arse.</p><p>But Geralt knows teenagers. He knows <em> Jaskier.</em> If anybody would figure out a way to get himself fucked and end up in a pile of shit in the process, it would be him. And besides, the boy has made it very clear that he specifically wants Geralt to fuck him.</p><p>As Eskel said - he's doing the kid a favour.</p><p>The house is empty at this time of the day. Jaskier doesn't have school, so he's alone while his parents are at work, and the house staff doesn't arrive until later.</p><p>They have at least three hours where no one should disturb them, and Geralt takes a deep breath as he walks into the house.</p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier is sitting on his bed, cross-legged and thankfully still wearing his swim trunks. Geralt doesn't know what he'd have done if the kid had  been naked.</p><p>He has been in Jaskier's room before, of course, but he never really looked beyond checking for security problems. Now he looks. There's a piano and a guitar, and a computer with really rather professional looking sound equipment. He knew the kid plays various instruments but he never paid attention to what, was just vaguely aware of the music drifting out of his room, of how nice it sounded.</p><p>"Do you record your own music," he asks after he has closed the door behind himself and set his bag down beside the bed.</p><p>"Hmm, I do. Folksy stuff mostly, but my YouTune is reasonably popular." Jaskier sits back, catching his weight on his hands again. "I want to study music, and maybe literature, but my parents think it's a waste of time." He blows his hair away from his forehead, his mouth twisting. "My dad wants me to study business administration. I'd rather kill myself, honestly."</p><p>Geralt watches him as he speaks. He looks both unbelievably young and world-weary at once. "Art is never a waste of time," he says softly, and Jaskier looks up at him. "I've heard you play. You're good."</p><p>Jaskier blushes. It's no surprise that he looks ridiculously pretty when he blushes. "Thanks," he says softly. "Music means a lot to me."</p><p>"Want to tell me about it?" Geralt sits on the edge of the mattress, and Jaskier scoots back until he can lie down on the pillows. He looks like a fucking painting, that lightly tanned skin lovely against the white sheets, his dark curls fanning out around his face.</p><p>The kid shrugs one shoulder. "I guess music is… is always there, you know? I can always just pick up my guitar and play, even when… When nobody-" His voice wavers, and Geralt frowns.</p><p>He knew that Jaskier is being borderline neglected. Having money doesn't mean his parents aren't shit, and the effects of that are right in front of him. Fuck.</p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to-"</p><p>Jaskier shakes his head. "It's not like you don't know what's going on here. My parents don't like me, that's no secret." His smile is bitter. "Music is my escape. I'll never be what they want me to be, might as well lean into it fully, you know?"</p><p>"Hm." A part of Geralt wants nothing more than to punch Jaskier's father. Fuck, the mother too. Who treats their child this way?</p><p>Jaskier blinks furiously for a moment, then chuckles. "Look at me, ruining the mood. Typical Jaskier."</p><p>Oh, fuck no.</p><p>Geralt kicks off his boots and crawls onto the bed beside Jaskier, leaning back against the headboard and opening his arms for the kid. Jaskier looks up at him with big eyes for a second, and then he all but throws himself into his embrace.</p><p>"You didn't ruin anything, Jask. And besides, we don't have to do anything right now. There's no rush."</p><p>Jaskier pokes him in the ribs. "You're just trying to stall." He tips back his head to look at Geralt, the sad look replaced with mischief. "Scared, old man?"</p><p>That startles a laugh out of him, and he pulls Jaskier closer. "Oh yes, I am scared to death of this seventeen year old twink begging me to fuck his brains out. Whatever shall I do."</p><p>Jaskier bursts into helpless giggles at that, and it's so fucking adorable. Geralt decides that Jaskier is just downright cute when he's not causing problems on purpose.</p><p>"Well, you're right to be scared. I mean, I'm young and virile, whereas your heart might just give out if you're not careful." The kid grins up at him, and Geralt tightens his grip and rolls them over. Jaskier sucks in a surprised breath when Geralt wedges his leg between the kid's thighs.</p><p>"Better watch that mouth," he murmurs, and Jaskier's eyes flutter. "Or I might change my mind."</p><p>"You wouldn't!" Jaskier squirms under him, his thighs twitching around Geralt's leg. "We both know I'm far too enticing."</p><p>Geralt doesn't grace that with an answer. Instead he leans down and kisses Jaskier, and the kid moans against his lips and winds his arms around his neck. Geralt can feel Jaskier's cock grow hard against his thigh, and it doesn't take long until they're both panting into each other's mouth, hips moving restlessly, until, after long minutes, Jaskier pushes at his shoulder with a gasp.</p><p>"I wanna see you, please, can I-" Geralt pushes himself up onto his knees, and Jaskier is immediately reaching for his shirt. He catches the kid's hands.</p><p>"Slow down, darling," and fuck, the way Jaskier's eyes widen at that. "We have time, okay?"</p><p>Jaskier takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I know, I just… I've been thinking about this for months and I can't believe it's really happening."</p><p>Geralt smooths his hair away from his forehead. Gods, was he ever this young and eager? Silently, he sits up on his knees and pulls his shirt over his head, and Jaskier sucks in a breath. His hand hovers for a moment, and when Geralt nods, he presses careful fingertips to the scar on his shoulder, left by a gunshot wound many years ago.</p><p>To his surprise, Jaskier barely glances at his surgery scars. Given the kid's easy acceptance earlier, that should not take Geralt by surprise, and yet it does. It always does when people don't stare.</p><p>"How'd you get this one," Jaskier asks, fingers gliding over the stab wound on Geralt's side.</p><p>"Worked for an actress a couple of years ago. Psycho fan came up and tried to stab her." He shrugs. "All in a day's work."</p><p>Jaskier snorts a laugh, then moves his hand up, thumb brushing against the barbell through Geralt's nipple. It sends a shiver down his back. "I like these. They suit you."</p><p>"Oh, do they?" He leans forward again, catches himself on his hands so he's hovering over Jaskier. "I have more."</p><p>The kid's eyes flicker from his face to his ears, down his chest, and then he says, "<em>Oh</em>." Then he grins. "Let me see?"</p><p>Fucking hell.</p><p>Jaskier pushes himself up onto his elbows to watch as Geralt pulls off his socks, then shimmies out of his trousers. Once he's down to his boxers, he turns back to look at the kid. His eyes are wide and hungry. "Jaskier-"</p><p>"Can I ask you something," he interrupts, and Geralt nods cautiously. "Do you have, like, dysphoria? Any words I shouldn't use?"</p><p>Fuck. <em> Fuck,</em> he might be in love.</p><p>"Do they teach you these things in school these days?"</p><p>Jaskier snorts. "I wish. My sex ed barely acknowledged that trans people <em> exist</em>. I think my teacher would've had a stroke if anybody so much as uttered the word dysphoria." He waves a hand at his computer. "But hey, the internet exists, so. It's not all memes and porn."</p><p>Geralt moves back onto the bed, sits beside Jaskier again. "Okay. Very different world you're growing up in."</p><p>The kid grimaces. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." He shrugs. "I don't have a lot of issues with what parts I have. Cunt and dick or cock is fine." Here Jaskier does blush a little. For all his supposed experience - being fucked aside - he flusters adorably easily.</p><p>"Okay, I can work with that," and Geralt smiles.</p><p>"Come here, Casanova."</p><p>They kiss, limbs entangled, and soon Jaskier's hands start wandering. Geralt has to give it to him: he's not shy or hesitant once given permission. He strokes the planes of Geralt's back, over his chest to thumb at his nipple again, and then down, over his stomach.</p><p>He pulls back, breathless, when he reaches the waistband of Geralt's boxers, looking at Geralt with wide eyes. "Can I?"</p><p>"I thought this was about you getting fucked."</p><p>Jaskier shrugs. "What, do you think me that selfish?"</p><p>Geralt cocks an eyebrow at him. "You're seventeen, pardon me for not expecting a lot."</p><p>The kid's eyes blaze at that, and he puts his hand on Geralt's shoulder, pushing him onto his back. "As I mentioned before, I haven't been fucked before but that doesn't mean I don't know my way around."</p><p>He can't help it, Geralt huffs a laugh at that, and Jaskier's eyes narrow. He pushes himself up and kneels between Geralt's thighs, and after another questioning look he grabs the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down. He tugs them off of his legs and tosses them over the side of the bed, and then he settles on his belly. His breath is hot against Geralt's flesh, and he sucks in a breath.</p><p>"If I do anything you don't like, please tell me." Jaskier looks up at him, and Geralt has an acute attack of vertigo. This is not how he expected any of this to go, how it usually goes.</p><p>Sure, people suck his dick or fuck him, let themselves be fucked by him, but a lot of the time he suspects they get off more on the <em> idea </em> of him than who he actually is. Jaskier gives him none of those vibes. He doesn't seem to care a great deal about the details of what is in Geralt's pants beyond wanting to make him feel good, and it feels really odd.</p><p><em> Hurray for progress</em>, he thinks.</p><p>Jaskier is still looking at him, and Geralt nods. The kid smiles and only then does he actually look down between his legs. His eyes widen a little when he takes in the piercing.</p><p>"Wow, that must've hurt like a motherfucker." He pokes it carefully, and lightning races up Geralt's spine.</p><p>"Not worse than other piercings," he says, a little horrified at how breathless he sounds. "Nipples were worse."</p><p>"Hmm." And with that Jaskier leans down and licks through his folds, and Geralt's head thumps back against the headboard.</p><p>"<em>Fuck.</em>" Yeah, it's been a while, he realises, and hot on the heels of that realisation comes another one: the kid is <em> good </em> at this. He knows where to lick, when to suck, and Geralt curls his hands into the sheets to stop himself from grabbing Jaskier's hair. He's fucking drenched, his thighs shaking around Jaskier's head, and when Jaskier closes his lips around his dick, alternating between quick flicks of his tongue and sucking, it doesn't take long at all. "Fuck, Jaskier, I'm-"</p><p>Jaskier's fingers dig into his hips, holding him close as he twitches through his orgasm, and it's fucking transcendent. One of the best orgasms he's had in a while, and it comes at the hands - or, well, mouth - of a fucking <em> teenager</em>.</p><p>When he's come down again, Jaskier's head is resting on his thigh, blue eyes looking up at him, and the kid looks unbearably smug. Geralt huffs. "You look pretty proud of yourself."</p><p>"Oh, I am pretty proud of myself." Jaskier smirks and licks his lips. "If there's one thing I know, it's how to use my mouth."</p><p>"How'd you even learn how to do that?" Fuck, his limbs feel like jelly.</p><p>"What, did you think the girls that came over were here so we could brush up on our algebra?" He chortles, and Geralt stares at him.</p><p>"You fucked all those girls?" There were… a lot of girls these last couple of months.</p><p>"Not all of them, some are my actual friends. But yeah, most of them." He wriggles his eyebrows, and Geralt reaches down and flicks his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"</p><p>"For being an insufferable little shit. And a cad."</p><p>"A <em> cad</em>? What are you, a vampire? Who even knows anymore what that means?" He pushes himself to hands and knees and crawls up over Geralt, straddling his hips. Geralt still feels like he's about to melt into the mattress but he takes hold of Jaskier's hips, stroking his thumb along the edge of his swim trunks.</p><p>"What does it mean?"</p><p>"A guy who sleeps around a lot." Geralt cocks a brow, and Jaskier's mouth snaps shut. "Oh, fuck you."</p><p>"I thought we were here to fuck <em> you</em>."</p><p>"That was horrible and you know it."</p><p>"Point still stands."</p><p>Jaskier huffs and blows his hair out of his forehead. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right." He leans down, the hard line of his dick rubbing against Geralt's stomach. "But yes, I would appreciate that very much, if you'd be so kind."</p><p>Geralt grabs the waistband of his trunks and lets it snap back against his skin. "Lose these then."</p><p>He expects bashfulness, at least a little, but Jaskier just grins and rolls off of him, shoving the garment down his legs. "Fucking finally." He kicks them off to join Geralt's boxers on the floor, and then he curls back into Geralt's side. "There."</p><p>"You are gonna get me in so much trouble," Geralt murmurs as he reels him in to kiss him again, and Jaskier giggles against his lips. He pushes a leg between Geralt's thighs, his cock rubbing against Geralt's hip.</p><p>"I'm a spoiled rich kid, getting you in trouble is, like, my job."</p><p>Geralt runs a hand over Jaskier's back, grabs a handful of that pert arse. "Do you want to come first? Might make it easier?"</p><p>Jaskier's eyes flutter. "Geralt, I have had things in my arse before. I know what to expect."</p><p>"Doesn't answer my question."</p><p>Jaskier moans, his hips twitching as Geralt pushes a finger between his cheeks, teasing at his hole. "True. But no," he gasps, pushing closer, "I wanna come on your cock."</p><p>Melitele's velvety cunt, <em> fuck.</em> This kid is going to be the death of him.</p><p>Jaskier kisses him again, then pulls back and waves at the nightstand. "Top drawer."</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes. Of course the kid has lube on hand. He leans over and pulls open the drawer, his eyebrows rising. Inside is a bottle of that expensive lube that looks like come. He holds it up, eyebrows still raised. "You kinky little shit."</p><p>The kid just grins at him, stretching himself out across the sheets. "I <em> am </em> kinky, thank you for noticing. Most importantly, I am kinky and rich and have unfettered internet access." He wriggles his eyebrows again. "Come on, get me messy, old man."</p><p>Geralt all but pounces, covering Jaskier's body with his. Their kiss is wet and impatient, and Jaskier whines into it. Geralt opens the bottle one handed, the kid whining some more when he rolls off of him again. "On your belly," he growls, and Jaskier obeys instantly. Fucking hell, he's gorgeous, all long limbs and smooth, unblemished skin. Geralt can't help but feel every one of his years in that moment.</p><p>"Come on, Geralt," Jaskier moans, "it's not gonna fuck itself."</p><p>Geralt's hand connecting with Jaskier's arse is loud as a gunshot in the silent room, and Jaskier yelps, caught completely unawares. Geralt grabs hold of the no doubt stinging flesh. "Stop being such a brat."</p><p>Jaskier is gasping, writhing on the sheets. "Can't," he forces out, "won't, not when it leads to <em> this.</em>"</p><p>"Do you want that," he asks, "want me to spank you so your pretty arse is nice and rosy, and then fuck you through the sting?"</p><p>Jaskier shudders, goosebumps springing up over his arms and back. "<em>Yes</em>. Please, Geralt."</p><p>Yup, Geralt is definitely going to hell.</p><p>He lifts his hand and brings it down on the other cheek, and Jaskier buries his face in a pillow, moaning loudly. Geralt spanks him four, five times more on each side, until Jaskier flinches away subtly, and then he leans down and presses gentle kisses to the heated skin. "Fuck, Jaskier, you're a menace."</p><p>Jaskier gasps, his hips twitching against the mattress. "Geralt, please, I need it, I need <em> you,</em>" he mumbles, already hazy with lust, and Geralt is helpless.</p><p>He kneels between Jaskier's spread legs, pouring lube onto his hand. Fuck, this stuff is slippery as hell. He nudges Jaskier's legs just that much further apart, letting himself really look for the first time. Nobody's arse has any right being that pretty.</p><p>Carefully, he brings his lube dripping fingers to the kid's hole, almost swallowing his tongue when the first just slips right in with barely any resistance. Jaskier moans softly and tilts his hips, and Geralt can only stare as he works his finger in and out of his hole. The lube really looks like come, and the thought of pumping the kid full with the stuff before fucking it out of him again grabs hold of him for a wild moment.</p><p>"Geralt, please, I can take more." Jaskier looks back at him over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and hair wild. He looks absolutely debauched already.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Jaskier smiles lopsidedly. "Your concern is really sweet, but please trust me. I have dildos that are, like, three times the size of your finger."</p><p>Well, in that case. Geralt pushes another finger into him, and Jaskier cants his hips with a hiss, rocking back against Geralt's hand. He opens up so easily, so smoothly, and Geralt wonders just how much time the kid spends with something up his arse.</p><p>After a while, he gives Jaskier a third finger that has him pressing his face into the pillows again, a high noise coming from his throat. "So fucking pretty," Geralt murmurs as he scissors his fingers, spreading Jaskier further.</p><p>"<em>Geralt</em>." It's a plea, hungry and desperate, and Geralt leans down and kisses a path across both cheeks, nuzzling at the kid's tailbone. His fingers make a filthy squelching sound when he pulls them free. His hand is absolutely covered in lube, and he grabs the tissue box from the nightstand to get the worst of it off.</p><p>Jaskier watches him with hooded eyes as he climbs off the bed to grab his bag. He makes quick work of preparing the dildo and boxer harness, and when he's pulled it up his legs, he looks up to meet Jaskier's eyes. The kid is watching avidly, interest in how this works clear on his face.</p><p>He also has two fingers stuffed inside himself, and Geralt almost loses it right there.</p><p>"You really are gonna give me a heart attack if you keep doing shit like that," he growls as he crawls back onto the bed. Jaskier pulls his fingers free, lube stretching in sticky ribbons between them, and rolls onto his back.</p><p>"But what a way to go, hm?" He wriggles a little, then reaches for Geralt with his lube-covered fingers, spreading the fluid over the dildo. "Come on, get in me already."</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes. "Just because you asked so nicely." He moves closer, guides the tip to Jaskier's arse. "Ready?"</p><p>"<em>Geralt</em>!"</p><p>He smirks, takes hold of Jaskier's thigh, and presses in. Jaskier's eyes flutter, and his hands move up, clutching at the pillows. He looks radiant, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted, and Geralt works inside with small, careful thrusts that make Jaskier's breath hitch with each and every one. Finally he's all the way inside, and Jaskier arches his back as their hips press together.</p><p>"Fucking shit, that's so different," he gasps even as he moves back against Geralt's shallow thrusts.</p><p>"Hm, it is. Never know how it's gonna move." He takes hold of both of Jaskier's thighs, guides them to rest on his. "Fuck, you look so fucking good like this, Jask."</p><p>Again, Jaskier's eyes flutter. "Do I?" His voice is thin and needy, and Geralt leans forward. It pushes the kid's thighs further apart, changes the angle, and Jaskier moans, his back arching.</p><p>"Look like you belong there." It's crazy, his mind too clouded with lust to keep a leash on his traitorous tongue. He should not be saying these things, and yet. Jaskier grins lazily, eyes closed as he concentrates on feeling.</p><p>"I keep telling you," he breathes, "this is all I ask for. You can have me, any time you want."</p><p>"<em>Jaskier</em>."</p><p>If what Geralt said is bad, this is a hundred times worse. He's not had a proper relationship in forever, hasn't felt strongly enough for anyone to attempt one in even longer. Not even a regular fuckbuddy or anything. But he knows that, when he does fall in love, he's a possessive bastard, and this kid seems to know instinctively which buttons to push to make him lose his mind.</p><p>"Come on, Geralt," Jaskier says now, "make me feel it, please, wanna come on your cock."</p><p>Geralt stares down at him for a second longer. Commits the look on Jaskier's face to memory, for surely this can never happen again. Brown hair tousled, cheeks rosy and eyes shining with lust, plump bottom lip caught between his teeth. Jaskier is utterly, devastatingly beautiful, and Geralt has made the biggest mistake of his life.</p><p>"Okay," he says, lets Jaskier hook a hand around his neck and pull him down. "Okay."</p><p>They kiss, hot and messy, and Geralt can't keep his desperation out of it, all of his usually carefully compartmentalised feelings just bursting to the surface. Jaskier mewls into his mouth as Geralt starts to rock into him with purpose, the kid's dick hard and leaking between them, the base of the dildo putting exquisite pressure on Geralt's cock. It's not enough to get him off, he knows, but combined with Jaskier pressed against him, his taste on Geralt's tongue and soft fingers stroking through his hair and down his back, it's painfully good anyway. The seat of the boxers is absolutely soaked.</p><p>Jaskier's moans get more desperate fast, his hips lifting to meet Geralt's thrusts, and Geralt sits up on his knees again. He adjusts the angle, searching, and Jaskier <em> howls </em> when he finds his prostate, back arching gracefully as he claws at the sheets.</p><p>"Fuck, <em> fuck</em>, Geralt, there, please, I'm gonna-"</p><p>Geralt fucks him hard and fast then, every thrust hitting its target, and Jaskier falls apart with a scream that shakes Geralt to the core. He comes with his eyes squeezed shut, come spurting over his stomach, and Geralt can do nothing but stare and fuck him through it.</p><p>When he slows, Jaskier is trembling head to foot, his cock twitching against his stomach, and Geralt reaches out and cups his cheek. Jaskier smiles, looking almost drunk. "You okay," Geralt asks, and Jaskier chuckles.</p><p>"Are you serious right now?" His voice is weak, his speech a little slurred. "I don't think I've ever come that hard in my <em> life</em>."</p><p>Geralt smiles weakly. "Not a particularly high bar to cross."</p><p>Jaskier swats his chest, still smiling that loopy smile. "Just bask in your glory for a second, old man. You've fucked me stupid, own that."</p><p>He wants to. He wants to so badly.</p><p>Carefully, he pulls back, slides out of Jaskier. He shouldn't look but he is helpless, his gaze dropping between the kid's cheeks. <em> Gods</em>. The lube really does look like come, Jaskier's hole twitching as it leaks out of him, and the visceral reaction to the sight catches Geralt entirely off guard. He wants more of this, he knows, wants to be the only one who makes Jaskier scream, the only one who pumps his guts full like that.</p><p>He can't, though. He can't claim the kid like that.</p><p>Silently, he slips off the bed and pushes the boxers down his legs, walks into the en-suite bathroom to wash everything. He can feel Jaskier's eyes on his back the entire time, can feel them follow him as he returns his things to his bag.</p><p>"I'll shower first," he murmurs, staring down at the zipper of his bag. He can't look at Jaskier right now. If he does, he'll fall apart. "You can take your time."</p><p>"Geralt." He stills, hands curled around the bag. "Please don't do that."</p><p>"Do what."</p><p>Jaskier shuffles off the bed behind him, and then he's pressing himself against Geralt, curled around his back. "Please don't pull away from me. Don't feel fucking <em> guilty</em>."</p><p>Geralt clenches his jaw. "What do you think this is, Jaskier?"</p><p>"I don't know. What do <em> you </em> think this is?" His breath tickles the side of Geralt's neck, and he shivers.</p><p>"I think you have an ill-advised crush, and I am… I'm weak."</p><p>Jaskier is quiet for a long moment. "I do have a crush on you," he says finally. "Don't know if it's ill-advised. You're a good man, Geralt."</p><p>"Am I?" He laughs. It sounds hollow and painful even to his own ears. "I just fucked a seventeen year old in his childhood bedroom. Good men don't do that, as a rule."</p><p>Jaskier's grip around him tightens. "Bad men don't fall apart over the things they've done. They don't regret it."</p><p>He grits his teeth, pulls Jaskier's hands away from his chest, slips out of his arms. "I <em> don't </em> regret it. That's the problem." Jaskier is kneeling on the floor, looking up at him. His eyes are guarded now, but Geralt can see the hurt clear as day. "I never should've- This was a mistake."</p><p>Jaskier's face hardens, and he pushes himself up to standing. Geralt can't look at him; he stares at his feet. There's lube running down the inside of Jaskier's thigh. "I see." Jaskier's voice trembles slightly, and now Geralt has to look at him. There are tears in the kid's eyes, and Geralt feels like someone stabbed him. "Go, have a shower. I can wait." Jaskier turns away, his arms going around his chest, hugging himself. It's both clearly a dismissal and an act, putting up a front to protect himself from what he's feeling.</p><p>Geralt, meanwhile, feels like absolute shit. He stands there, naked and distraught, wishing he knew what to say to make this better. He doesn't know, and he can't make it better, not without jeopardising them both.</p><p>He picks up his clothes from where they're strewn around the room and goes to take a shower, and when he's done, he leaves to sit on the landing outside Jaskier's room, not looking back.</p>
<hr/><p>Geralt calls in sick the next day, and the day after that. His mind keeps going in circles.</p><p>He knew this was a mistake from the start. He should've never indulged Jaskier. Fuck, <em> indulged</em>. He snorts humourlessly. He <em> wanted </em> to fuck the kid, there's no denying it. The sex was absolutely fantastic. But the fact remains that Jaskier is sixteen years younger than him, that he's a minor (only for two more weeks, his traitorous mind whispers at him), and that Geralt should never have touched him.</p><p>It's wrong. There's no way around it. Jaskier is vulnerable, starved for positive attention, for an adult he feels he can trust, and Geralt… Geralt abused that trust. Gods, he should just tell Jaskier to send his future therapy bills directly to him.</p><p>The third day after their… encounter is Geralt's day off, and he drags himself out of his apartment for groceries. He doesn't want to go out but he can't live off of dry pasta forever.</p><p>He's in the produce section when his phone rings, and he considers ignoring it. He's not in the mood, but he looks at who it is anyway. Groaning, he picks up.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Eskel snorts. "Hello to you, too. Just wanted to make sure you were still alive."</p><p>Geralt grunts, stares at two zucchini and tries to decide which one to pick.</p><p>"Okay, I'll take that as a 'mostly'." He waits for a reply and when none comes asks, "So did you?"</p><p>The tips of Geralt's ears go hot. He does not want to talk about this, especially not in a grocery store. "Do we have to talk about this?"</p><p>"Judging by your reaction, I'm gonna go with yes."</p><p>Geralt's jaw works. He picks a zucchini at random. "Yeah," he finally forces out, "we did."</p><p>"You don't sound happy about it."</p><p>"Because I'm not, Eskel. I should never have-" He stops himself. He's in public after all. "It was wrong. It won't happen again."</p><p>Again, Eskel is silent. Then he asks, quietly, "Is the kid okay with that?"</p><p>Something hot flares to life in his chest. "I don't give a fuck if he's okay with that. It's not his decision to make. I should never have laid a finger on him."</p><p>"But you did." There is no censure in Eskel's voice, no blame. It's simply a statement of fact, a reminder. "You did, and you need to own that." A beat, and then he says, "You can't just ignore him, Geralt. Having sex with you is not what is gonna hurt him - you pretending it didn't happen, or even worse, rubbing it in his face just how much of a mistake you think it was… That'll hurt him."</p><p>Geralt stands in front of the grapes, shopping basket clutched in his hand and his heart hammering in his ears. He rubs at his eyes with his free hand. "Fuck, I know. I know that, Eskel." His grip around the handle of the basket tightens, and the plastic creaks. "I wish I could undo it."</p><p>"You can't, and you need to deal with it. You don't have to declare your undying devotion but you can't let him think that <em> he </em> was a mistake. That there's anything wrong with him."</p><p>He huffs. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with him. He's… <em> Fuck</em>, Eskel, he's amazing. I told him about me and he just… He just shrugged and said okay! Like it doesn't <em> matter</em>."</p><p>"Kids these days," Eskel says, a smile in his voice.</p><p>"And he's-" He cuts himself off, looking around before he adds, quietly, "He's just… <em> good</em>."</p><p>"I do not need to know that."</p><p>"You started it." Geralt sighs. "I don't know what to do."</p><p>Eskel hums, contemplative. "You definitely need to talk to him."</p><p>"I know." He stares down at the contents of his basket, then sighs. "I will."</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, promise."</p>
<hr/><p>Geralt does not talk to Jaskier. The next day is a Sunday and he's off work then, too, and the next week means he has the night shift. Jaskier has already disappeared into his room by the time Geralt arrives, and faced with the closed door and the angry sounds of a guitar, he can't gather the courage to knock.</p><p>His guilty conscience wins over his usual coping mechanism of 'stubborn avoidance' on Wednesday, and he takes a deep breath before he raps his knuckles against the door of Jaskier's room. The disjointed strumming of his guitar cuts off abruptly.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"It's me," he says, then, like an idiot, adds, "Geralt."</p><p>There is a long moment of silence before Jaskier asks, "What do you want?"</p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p>A moment later the door is wrenched open. Jaskier looks… bad. His hair is a mess, there's what looks like spaghetti sauce on his shirt, and his eyes are red rimmed. He glares up at Geralt. "Do we?"</p><p>Geralt shifts his weight from one leg to the other. "Yes. Can I come in?"</p><p>Jaskier's nose scrunches adorably, but he steps aside. Geralt takes another deep breath before he walks into the room.</p><p>The inside looks just as sad as Jaskier does. There are dirty plates piled up on the desk, laundry dropped beside the hamper. The bed is unmade. Jaskier drops down onto the edge, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest. "You wanna talk, talk."</p><p>Geralt just looks at him for a long moment, really looks. He caused this, this heartbreak, because that's what it is. "I need to apologise."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"I… I didn't handle all of this very well." At this, Jaskier scoffs, but Geralt presses on. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I should've… I don't know, I should never have touched you in the first place, but once I had- I was a jerk, and I'm sorry."</p><p>Jaskier still doesn't look at him. His lips are pressed tightly together.</p><p>"The truth is… I got scared." Now Jaskier <em> does </em> look at him, surprise clear on his face. "I don't get attached to people, not easily. Don't trust easily. Comes with… Well." He motions at himself. "Let's say it's born from experience. Most people do not react the way you did, and I was… I was overwhelmed, and scared that I'd just." He grimaces. "Latch onto you and smother you. You don't deserve that."</p><p>Jaskier's eyes are wide. He looks stunned.</p><p>"You're so <em> young,</em> Jaskier. You're beautiful and talented and an annoying little shit, and you can be someone. I know you can. But not if you jeopardise it. And being caught up with me… It would jeopardise everything you could achieve."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Geralt blinks at him. "What do you mean, why?"</p><p>"Why would b- Why would being with you jeopardise my future? Or my success, if you will?"</p><p>It takes Geralt a moment to wrap his head around the 'being with him' part. The kid doesn't just want to get fucked silly. He wants <em> more</em>.</p><p><em> Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Jaskier, I- Please don't do this."</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>He closes his eyes. He feels sick. "Please don't tempt me."</p><p>There is silence for a second, and then the rustle of fabric as Jaskier slides off the bed, and then his hand cups Geralt's cheek. The breath shudders out of him. "I can only tempt you with something you want," Jaskier says softly, and Geralt bites his tongue on a whimper, keeping his eyes tightly closed. "I meant what I said. I don't want you to feel guilty. Yes, I'm young. Yes, you're older than me. There are obviously issues with this. But I'm not a fucking child, Geralt. I'm not stupid. I don't need you to coddle me."</p><p>"I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"I know." There's his other hand on Geralt's other cheek. "Will you please look at me?"</p><p>Geralt grits his teeth and opens his eyes. Jaskier looks up at him with a soft expression that feels like a punch to the gut. Geralt's fingers twitch. He wants to pull the kid into his arms and never let him go.</p><p>"I need to apologise, too," he says now, and Geralt frowns. "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I should've just… waited, I guess. It's almost my birthday, why couldn't I wait two fucking weeks?" His lips thin. "I shouldn't have put you in this position."</p><p>"No," he says quietly. "Probably not. But I should have refused you."</p><p>Jaskier shrugs. "Well, should haves won't help us now." He strokes his thumb over the swell of Geralt's cheekbone before he steps away to sit on the bed again, looking down at his hands. "I thought… that I had done something wrong. That I wasn't… good enough, I guess."</p><p>Geralt makes a choking noise and falls to his knees, his stomach twisting. He grabs Jaskier's hands. "No, Jaskier, don't think that. You were- You were perfect."</p><p>The kid's mouth tilts up on one side. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really." He squeezes his hands, and Jaskier huffs a laugh before he sobers.</p><p>"Can we… Can we start over? Not, like, pretend none of this happened, because it did and it was wonderful, but… I don't know. Wait for my birthday, if that would ease your mind, and then…"</p><p>Geralt presses his mouth tightly closed, because if he doesn't everything he wants will spill out of him.</p><p>"Maybe we could go on a proper date? Watch a movie, see what happens?"</p><p>They sit there, looking at each other for a long moment, Jaskier chewing on his lower lip uncertainly, and Geralt's heart racing in his chest. He's still holding onto Jaskier's hands.</p><p>"Okay," he finally murmurs. "Let's see what happens."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Two years later</strong>
</p><p>"You can not be serious."</p><p>Jaskier looks up from where he's inspecting the seam of his stocking, blinking innocently up at him. "I have no idea what you mean."</p><p>Geralt leans against the door jamb, arms crossed in front of his chest. "You want to go to your mother's birthday party in that?"</p><p>"What's wrong with my outfit?" Jaskier looks down at himself, pretending he doesn't see the issue. He's wearing a billowy teal silk shirt, which would probably pass his mother's muster, if barely. The short shorts he's wearing definitely wouldn't, and the garter peeking out beneath the bottom edge of them might just get him physically removed from the premises. Not to mention the seamed stockings the garters are holding up.</p><p>"Nothing. Love it. Can't wait to peel you out of it. But I'm pretty sure your mother is going to disinherit you on the spot if you show up looking like that."</p><p>Jaskier tosses his head to get his fringe out of his eyes. He's wearing mascara, Geralt notices, and there's the faint shimmer of highlighter glistening on his cheeks. The kid really went all out. "Well, too bad for her, because I'm not changing." He grins up at Geralt and drops back onto the bed, one stockinged foot pointing at Geralt. "Guess we'll have to stay here then."</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes, even as he advances on the bed, snatching Jaskier's foot out of the air and stroking gently over the top of it. Jaskier shivers in response. "You can't avoid them forever."</p><p>"Can, and shall." He pouts, wriggling his toes. "You can't make me go."</p><p>Geralt smiles down at him benignly. "Oh, but I can and will. Otherwise they really will cut you off, and I'll never hear the end of it."</p><p>Jaskier looks up at him. His cheeks are already turning pink. "How are you going to do that, pray tell?"</p><p>With a smirk, he lifts Jaskier's foot up to his mouth. He kisses along the sensitive arch, over the ankle and up Jaskier's calf, one hand moving to the back of his boyfriend's knee. "I'm going to get rid of those shorts," he murmurs, the thin nylon of the stocking tickling his lips, "and your panties." He just <em> knows </em> that Jaskier is wearing panties. There's no way he would wear any of his more traditionally boyish underwear with garters.</p><p>Jaskier's calf flexes in his hands as the kid licks his lips. "I picked the green ones," he says, voice breathy, and Geralt groans against his leg. "Know they're your favourite."</p><p>"Menace." He growls it into Jaskier's skin, and goosebumps prickle along his leg. "I'll roll you onto your belly, and then I'm gonna finger that sweet little arse open and plug you up."</p><p>Jaskier moans, his back arching as Geralt drags his fingertips along the sensitive inside of his thigh. "Geralt…"</p><p>"And then you'll be a good boy and put on a sensible pair of trousers, and we'll go to your mum's party, and when we get back, you get to pick which cock you want me to fuck you with today." His fingers reach the apex of Jaskier's thighs, and he presses gently against his balls; Jaskier's breath hitches. Geralt nips at the meat of his calf. "Might even let you fuck me."</p><p>Jaskier groans, his muscles tensing. "Fuck, that's playing dirty." He glares up at Geralt, but there's no real heat in it. At least none that isn't caused by his arousal. "Dirty, mean old man."</p><p>Geralt smirks down at him. His thumb finds the barbell that sits behind Jaskier's balls, and the kid's eyes flutter. "Are you going to behave yourself?"</p><p>"Gods, <em> yes</em>, if that's what it gets me."</p><p>"Alright," Geralt says softly before he releases Jaskier's leg, setting his foot gently down on the ground. Then he reaches down and unbuttons the shorts. Jaskier grins up at him, anticipation in every line of his body, and Geralt mirrors the expression. It's all teeth, and he can watch as Jaskier's pupils blow wide. "Roll over."</p><p>Jaskier does.</p>
<hr/><p>They're only half an hour late for the party. Jaskier's parents still aren't thrilled that their son is dating 'the help' but over the last two years, they've become at least somewhat cordial. At least cordial enough to hold a superficial conversation.</p><p>They still don't like him, and they refuse to use his first name, still calling him Mister Rivia even though he and Jaskier have been living together for almost a year. It's weird but Geralt isn't particularly bothered by it. As long as they treat Jaskier alright, they could call him Bob for all he cares.</p><p>The party is mind-numbingly boring, as expected, with a lot of older rich people talking about taxes and the stock market. Jaskier makes small talk with a cousin he hasn't seen in a while, and Geralt ignores the odd looks his hair garners. He's used to it; just one more thing for people to gawk at.</p><p>Jaskier doesn't sit down even once, preferring to stand with a flute of champagne clutched in one hand, and Geralt keeps his face neutral, even if his mouth twitches every time Jaskier shifts his weight and clenches his jaw.</p><p>If things continue like this, his boy will definitely have earned himself a reward by the time they get home.</p><p>Surprisingly, there are no incidents at the party. That isn't always a given. Last year, Jaskier's father had had one scotch too many, and had proceeded to loudly complain about his son's outfit, degree and life choices in general. Jaskier had pretended to not care but he had seen the hurt in the kid's eyes, and if Geralt had bumped into Jaskier's father and his glass of scotch on the way to the bathroom, well. Total coincidence.</p><p>Now, they're back in the car, and Jaskier is squirming and panting by the time Geralt unlocks the door to their apartment. It takes him roughly ten seconds after they're inside to divest himself of his clothing - except for the panties and stockings - and to get on all fours on the bed, flanks trembling.</p><p>"Geralt, please, I'm <em> dying </em> here."</p><p>Geralt, meanwhile, takes his time. He takes care unbuttoning his shirt and putting it on a clothes hanger, then takes off his trousers and folds them with equal care before he carries both into the bathroom. Jaskier whimpers. Finally down to his boxers, Geralt leans against the door, just watching for a moment. "That's how I like you best," he says softly, "full and desperate."</p><p>Jaskier groans, his hips rocking back and forth. "Are you gonna do anything about it, old man?"</p><p>"Hm, don't know. What do you want me to do about it?"</p><p>"I want you to come over here so I can suck your gorgeous dick, and then I want you to absolutely fuck the stuffing out of me." He looks back at Geralt over one shoulder, blue eyes wide. "Pretty please?"</p><p>"You <em> have </em> been a good boy," he says, pretending to think about it, and Jaskier nods enthusiastically.</p><p>"I have, I was so good, your good boy, so please, please with a cherry on top, get over here and <em> fuck me</em>."</p><p>The very first thing Geralt had learned when the kid had first made his interest known had been this: that Geralt is absolutely powerless to deny him anything. As he pushes himself away from the door and walks over to the bed, Geralt is absolutely certain that that is never going to change. And he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Language/slight content warning: Geralt uses "cunt", "dick" and "cock" to refer to his genitals. It only comes up once when they're specifically talking about what words are "allowed", then isn't really mentioned again. There is no penetration but there is oral sex with Geralt receiving.</p><hr/><p>Come yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>